<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You still owe me one more by MoonGoddessLee92</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283289">You still owe me one more</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonGoddessLee92/pseuds/MoonGoddessLee92'>MoonGoddessLee92</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles, Drabbles, oh and more Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:09:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonGoddessLee92/pseuds/MoonGoddessLee92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be part of a collection of short SessKag drabbles as requested by my friends and readers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles, Drabbles, oh and more Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fics in the Time of Coronavirus</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You still owe me one more</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetroll/gifts">thetroll</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The goal of these is to try to cheer someone up in the light of the current situation in the world, this is from a prompt list made by Chierafied. Feel free to list prompts, I will be writing a lot of them over the next weeks and more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Prompt for this one is SessKag, "Aren't you going to kiss me goodnight?" </p>
<p>For Troll</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagome stood in the doorway leaning against the frame smiling while watching her mate read to their three youngest daughters. Even after all of these years he hadn't grown tired of her yet. If he had well they wouldn't have so many children already. </p>
<p>She blushed as Sesshomaru caught her standing there watching him read bedtime stories. Smirking he leaned down and kissed all three girls on their foreheads. Climbing out of the bed and tucking the girls in he paused to just stare lovingly at them. </p>
<p>Kagome giggled to herself and moved away from the girl's bedroom and walked on down the hallway. Letting her reiki sweep through the rooms she grinned as some of their older children yelped, laughed, and squealed as her powers tickled against their senses. </p>
<p>Laughing she drew her powers back in as she felt them all settle down into their beds. Stopping outside of her room she was about to open the door when she heard something. Looking over her shoulder she spotted her oldest daughter, Amaya, in the hall. </p>
<p>Grinning as Amaya held her finger to her lips she shook her head and decided to watch. Looking down the hall Kagome watched as her mate closed the bedroom door and started walking towards her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Amaya slink off down the other hallway. </p>
<p>It was a reoccurring event for her to try and sneak up on her father at any point of the day. Kagome snickered as he stopped in front of her and laughed even more as his eyebrows quirked up. Just as he was about to open his mouth to say something she watched him tense up. </p>
<p>Before Kagome knew it she was jumping backward as her mate fell face-first to the floor. She started laughing as she caught sight of Amaya pinning her dad down by sitting on his back. Both girls started laughing harder as they heard him mumbling profanities. </p>
<p>Kagome walked over and patted her daughter on the shoulder, "Good job honey, now off to bed. I'm sure your brothers will be ecstatic for you when they find out you tackled your dad in the morning." Amaya grinned wolfishly and then jumped off her dad's back and took off down the hall and zoomed into her room. </p>
<p>Kagome was still laughing as she watched Sesshomaru get up off the floor. Covering her mouth to stifle her laughter at the look of annoyance from her mate. Turning around she quickly went into their room and set about changing into her pajamas. </p>
<p>Sesshomaru closed the door behind him and watched as his mate began her nightly routine. Shaking his head he went about stripping his clothing off and climbing into bed. He chuckled as Kagome stared after him with lidded eyes. Even after being together for two centuries she still succeeded in surprising him every day. </p>
<p>Shaking herself she went back to stripping herself bare Kagome stepped out of the pile of clothing and bent over to grab her nightgown. Slipping the lovely silk on she sighed as it caressed her skin. Walking over to their bed she climbed in and laid on her left side facing towards him. </p>
<p>She raised an eyebrow at him as he turned away from her and settled into the bed. It seemed that he was going to be a snarky puppy tonight, she'd have to fix that. Glaring at his back she scooted closer and started running her fingers over his hips. Kagome couldn't keep the grin off her face as his leg started to twitch. </p>
<p>Sesshomaru let out a huff of air as his mate started to tickle him, he fought against it for a few minutes before he turned around and pinned her to the bed. She squealed as he moved and laughed as he glared at her. "Woman why must you always insist on tickling me? It's bad enough the younger pups know where to tickle me." His tone was harsh but she could hear the exasperation and humor filtering in. </p>
<p>Leaning up she kissed his cheek and giggled as he nuzzled his nose into her hair. "I will forever tickle you koi. Especially when you become a grumpy pup." Kagome laughed harder as he started tickling her sides. "I am no pup mate," he whispered huskily as he continued to torture her. </p>
<p>Tears streaming down her face Kagome tried wriggling away from him as she gasped for air. Chuckling Sesshomaru stopped tickling his mate and leaned his forehead against hers. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck as she caught her breath. "I didn't tickle you nowhere near as much as you just got me." Breathless she closed her eyes as she felt him relax his body above hers. </p>
<p>"I always get my revenge love." He whispered while kissing her forehead and moved to lay beside her. Kagome grumbled a little and didn't move her arms from around his neck. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her in confusion. "Is something the matter koi?" </p>
<p>She raised her eyebrows in annoyance and stared at him. "Aren't you going to kiss me goodnight?" Sesshomaru stared down at her in bewilderment before he started laughing. Smirking he leaned down and captured her pouting lips in a searing kiss. </p>
<p>Still laughing he leaned off to the side and watched as her cheeks flushed bright red. Kagome's eyes were still glazed over as she snuggled into him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Goodnight love." Sesshomaru kissed the top of her head while wrapping his arms around her. Bringing her closer he closed his eyes and pulled the blankets over them.</p>
<p>"Night love, you still owe me another goodnight kiss," Kagome mumbled teasingly as she passed out on top of him. He shook his head smiling as he soon followed her off into sleep. Before he fully fell asleep though his thoughts consisted of making up for the lost kisses along with talking his mate into having another pup.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>